Révélation entre cuisine et salon
by Eicul
Summary: En l'absence de Cosmo, Kathy dis ce qu'elle pense à Don.


Kathy voulait lui parler. Cependant elle avait attendu que Cosmo soit parti pour le faire. Étant donné qu'il était toujours plus au moins à leur côté, Don en était à se demander depuis combien de temps elle attendait cette occasion pour avoir une discussion. Et surtout, il se demander de quoi elle voulait discuter. Qu'est ce qui est si personnel ou si important pour que Cosmo n'ai pas le droit de l'entendre ?

Ils étaient donc dans la maison qu'ils partageaient tout les deux (bien que le plus souvent ce fût tout les trois) depuis maintenant deux ans, autour de leur table, à se regarder dans les yeux. Lui commençait à être impatient et elle, semblait chercher ses mots, et la manière d'aborder son sujet. Elle fini par se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle reste égale à elle même, et qu'elle y aille franchement.

" **Tu es en couple avec Cosmo.** "

Il rit. Que pouvait il faire d'autre, c'était ridicule, comment avait elle pu en arriver à une telle conclusion ? Kathy, de son côté, restait de marbre. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle était sérieuse.

" **Tu m'expliques d'où tu tiens ça ?** Articula Don entre deux respiration, **c'est n'importe quoi, tu es au courant ? Je suis marié avec toi.**  
\- **L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.** "  
Don repris son sérieux. " **Et bien, si ça te rassure, non, je ne suis pas en couple avec mon meilleur ami.**  
\- **Je ne cherche pas à me rassurer. Ça fait longtemps que je suis consciente que je passe après lui. Je cherche juste à te montrer la vérité en face.** "

Septique, mais curieux, il lui demanda des détails. Ce qu'elle fit avec une facilité déconcertante selon l'acteur. Il l'a savait capable d'argumenter sur n'importe quel sujet, après tout, elle était aussi belle, qu'intelligente et cultivée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit capable de lui sortir un liste de raisons pour lesquelles lui et Cosmo pouvait être un couple parfait.

" **Pour commencer, vous vous connaisssez depuis très longtemps, ce qui fait que lorsque l'un ou l'autre va mal, vous êtes capable de le savoir et de règler le problème en un rien de temps, sans même vous échanger un mot. De plus, votre proximité est telle, que vos mouvements, même si vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte, sont toujours synchronisés, et je ne parle pas seulement de lorsque vous dansez. Ce qui m'emmène au prochain point, vous partager les mêmes passions, la danse, le chant, la musique... Bien sûr que j'aime ces choses aussi, comme beaucoup de monde, mais quand vous faites l'une de ces choses entre vous, on dirait que le monde autour n'existe plus. Vous êtes dans votre bulle. Et pour finir, je dirais que les regards que vous échangez par moment sont bien plus intimes que toutes les nuits que j'ai pu passer avec toi.** "

Don était choqué par ces mots, si vrais. Il avait remarqué quelques fois, certains de ces faits, mais ne c'était jamais attardé dessus. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec l'autre homme, que tout cela lui semblait naturel. Et maintenant que Kathy les lui exposait, ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Cosmo et lui aurait parfaitement pu être ensemble. Voir même plus que ça. Ils auraient pu faire le plus merveilleux des couples.

" **Admettons que tu es raison.**  
\- **Tu vois ?**  
\- **J'ai dis 'admettons'. Tu as conscience que Cosmo et moi sommes tout les deux des hommes ? Donc nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble dans tout les cas.** "

Ce fut au tour de Kathy de rire cette fois. " **Tu sais, l'homosexualité à toujours exister, si c'est la seule chose qui t'empêche d'être avec lui, je veux bien faire semblant d'être ta femme devant les médias.**  
\- **Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi le fait que Cos et moi ne sommes pas en couple.**  
\- **Mais pour combien de temps ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes, c'est évident, et ça l'est aussi qu'il t'aime. Il faut juste que l'un de vous le dise à l'autre.**  
\- **Et toi, qui m'aime aussi, ça ne te fais rien de me donner des conseils pour que j'aille voir ailleurs ?** "

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et alla vers la fenêtre, elle avait un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. " **Tu sais** , commença-t-elle, **ça fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte de tout ça. Dès le début même. Mais j'ai commencé par me dire que j'avais tort. Que j'étais juste jalouse pour rien. Mais j'ai fini par l'accepter, et par me contenter de la place que j'avais dans votre relation.**  
\- **Mais je t'aime aussi !**  
\- **Plus que Cosmo ?**  
\- **...**

Ce manque de réponse était plus que révélateur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- **Qu'est ce qui a fait que c'est aujourd'hui que tu me le dis ?**  
\- **Déjà il fallait il une occasion où Cosmo ne serait pas dans les parages. Ce qui est, tu le reconnaitras, de plus en plus rare au fil du temps. Et puis... J'ai envie d'avancer moi aussi. J'ai longtemps cru que tu serais mon grand amour. Je me suis trompée. Mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais le trouver et vivre ma vie par moi-même.** **"**  
Don ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.  
" **Tu a raison** **. Je pense... Je pense que je me suis trop menti. Il faut moi aussi que j'avance.**

Kathy ce détourna de la fenêtre et tout en sortant de la cuisine elle ajouta " **Bon bah ça c'est réglé, ce soir tu lui dis, j'irais chez une amie manger et passer la nuit, et demain matin, je m'en vais chercher un appartement. Depuis que je travaille au studio avec vous, j'ai de quoi le payer, mais il faudra juste un peu de temps pour que je fasse mes bagages.**

Don se leva à son tour et la rattrapa, un peu affolé. " **Attend ! On est obligé d'aller si vite ? Je veux dire... Ce soir c'est tôt, et puis tu n'est pas obligé de partir si vite...**  
\- **Tu n'as quand même pas peur de lui parler de tout cas, n'est ce pas ?**  
\- **C'est pas que j'ai peur, mais imagine que je ne trouve pas les bons mots. Ou que ce ne soit pas réciproque en réalité, je fais quoi moi ?**  
\- **Ok. Donc tu as peur. Le grand Don Lockwood, séducteur confirmé a peur de confier ses sentiments à son soit disant meilleur ami alors que leur amour est complètement évidemment !** " Répliqua t-elle en sortant enfin de la cuisine en rigolant et faisant des gestes dramatique.

Une fois dans le salon, elle commença à danser et chanter à tue tête " **Don et Cosmo sont amoureux** ", Don quand à lui, la poursuivait, dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Cette chausse dura jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un Cosmo, sifflotant sa dernière composition, qu'il venait de travailler avec l'orchestre.

" **Bonne après midi les amoureux** , lança t-il un fois que les deux autres l'avais remarqué.  
" **Et bien, je vous souhaite la même chose, à demain** " répondit Kathy en enfilant son manteau, juste avant de se retourner, faire un clin d'œil à Don et sortir de la maison.

Cosmo se tourna vers son ami, un air étonné sur le visage. " **Qu'est ce que vous complotez tout les deux ?**

\- **Rien dont tu ne seras pas au courant ce soir.** " Lui répondit il en passant son bras autour des épaules de son camarade, le guidant jusqu'à canapé. Kathy avait raison. Plus tôt il agissait, mieux ce serait.

" **On a parlé elle et moi.** "

Cosmo se senti mal un instant. Ils avaient parler sans lui. Ça veut dire qu'il avait parler de lui. Probablement pour lui demander d'arrêter de traîner chez eux. Il savait que il était trop présent pour laisser le couple s'épanouir. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à laisser Don, sans qu'il le regrette. Celui-ci remarqua le changement d'expression de son ami.

" **Je pense que le couple que je forme avec elle, n'existe plus.**

\- **Tu as rompu avec elle ? Tu sais que tu ne trouveras pas de filles aussi parfaite qu'elle ?** "  
Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux de l'acteur. " **Ça tombe bien, ce n'était pas dans mes projets.** "  
Cette fois ci, Cosmo était perdu. " **Tu te lances dans le grand célibat maintenant ?**  
\- **Pas exactement...**  
\- **Aller Don, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, c'est pas juste ce que tu me fait là.**  
Le musicien ressemblait à un enfant impatient à présent, et son ami décida de tout dire.

" **D'accord.** " Il respira un bon coup. " **C'est Kathy qui m'a quitté. Elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais ses paroles le laissait entendre. Elle pense que entre toi et moi, il y a quelque chose, si tu vois de quoi je parle.** **  
\- **Donc elle pense que tu m'aimes, si j'ai bien compris. Tu lui as rappeler que j'ai fouillé la ville entière pour la retrouver, juste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te la sortir de la tête ?**  
\- **Non, cependant je pense que cet exemple n'aurai qu'appuyer son propos.**  
\- **Comment ça ?**  
\- **Tu vois tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ? Tout ce que tu fais dès que je me sens un peu mal ? Et ce depuis que l'on se connait !**  
\- **Tu aurais fait la même chose. Et tu as fait la même chose, lorsque nous étions encore à danser et chanter dans n'importe quel endroit qui nous offrirait de quoi dormir et manger un peu. Tu n'hésitais pas à partager ton pain avec moi lorsque j'étais malade ou à me laisser plus de place dans les lits que l'on partager dans nous n'avions pas de quoi en payer deux. C'est normal que j'agisse pareil.**

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de Don. Ses sentiments pour son ami aurait commencé à ce moment là ? Il ne savait pas trop. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que aujourd'hui, ils étaient bien présents et les avoir accepté avec l'aide de Kathy, semblait les avoir renforcer, vu la force avec il se retenait d'embrasser l'homme face à lui. Est-ce sa faute à lui, si Cosmo, en pleine incompréhension, ressemblait à un petit chiot ?

" **C'est cette complicité, et cette confiance qui a poussé Kathy à penser ça. Et je n'ai pu, par conséquence, qu'être d'accord avec elle.**  
\- **Tu es en train de me dire que tu as validé sa théorie comme quoi il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre nous.**  
\- **Oui.** "

Les deux hommes étaient tout à coup très conscient de l'étroitesse du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis. Cosmo brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

" **Et comment peux tu être sûr, mon cher Don, qu'il s'agisse aussi de mon avis aussi ?** **  
\- **Je n'en suis pas sûr en réalité.**  
\- **Tu veux dire que là, tu attends que je fasse un signe pour confirmer à mon tour l'hypothèse de Kathy ?** " Demanda-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, en se retournant vers son ami.  
" **S'il te plaît, Cos, fait quelque chose, ou va t'en, mais là j'aimerais que le malaise s'en aille.**  
\- **Alors tu dois le dire.**  
\- **Quoi donc ?**  
\- **Que tu m'aimes. Si c'est vraiment le cas, dis le moi.** "

Alors qu'il évitait tout contact visuel depuis qu'ils étaient assis, Don se retourna, planta son regard dans les yeux bleus qui le regardait déjà et lui dit avec la plus grande sincérité " **Je t'aime.** "

Dieu sait que Cosmo avait attendu que Don lui dise ces mots depuis très longtemps. Lui qui avait bien plus rapidement compris de quel nature était les sentiments qui l'occupait en présence de l'autre homme. Lui qui l'avait longtemps entendu dires ces mots à de nombreuses femmes, coup d'un soir ou plus. Lui qui en avait souffert. Mais qui c'était toujours débrouiller pour que Don ne le sache pas.

Alors Cosmo se leva, monta debout sur le dossier du canapé, mis ces bras en signe de victoire, pointés vers le ciel, et cria " **YES !** " Avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, sur de la moquette, mais dans un bruit sourd. Don qui avait observé la scène ce leva précipitamment, alla auprès de son 'ami', qui le regardait depuis le sol, allongé, avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

" **Ça va ?**  
\- **Parfaitement**  
\- **Tu viens tout de même de chuté.**  
\- **Ton amour pour moi m'a atteint avant la douleur, donc ça va.** "  
Don ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique.  
" **Bon par contre, aussi fort ton amour soit il, je commence à sentir la douleur dans mon dos, aide moi à me lever.** "

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le relevé, Cosmo tira sur son bras, le faisant tomber à ses côtés. Ils étaient donc là, tout les deux allongée sur la moquette, regardant le plafond. Songeurs. Aucun des deux ne savais trop quoi faire maintenant. Un détail cependant revint à l'esprit de Don.

" **Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu m'aimais.** "

Il regarda le musicien. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard fixé au plafond.

" **Parce que j'aurais pensé que pendant toutes ces années, tu l'aurais deviner. Alors je profite que pour une fois ce soit toi qui attend un signe, plutôt que moi.**  
\- **Depuis quand ?**  
\- **Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.**  
\- **Ça fait un moment alors, tu n'es plus très jeune.**  
\- **Tais toi va, tu es plus vieux que moi je te rappel ! Viens là.** " Fini par conclure Cosmo en ouvrant ses bras. L'autre homme vint s'y glisser. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être l'enlacé, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable. Ce retrouver au chaud dans l'entrainte de son camarade de toujours.

Cosmo, qui était plus grand, releva la tête de l'acteur, par un geste qui indiquait clairement ce qui allait ce produire. Et juste avant que leurs lèvres ce rencontrent, il glissa un à peine audible " **Je t'aime** ".

Bien qu'un habitué des baisers, Don n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'envie, et de passion que dans celui qui été en train de se produire. Et quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ce ne fut que pour mieux recommencer.

Lorsque ils eurent suffisamment rattraper le temps selon eux, ils se levèrent enfin. Mais seulement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. 'Asseoir' était un bien grand mot car même si Don l'était, assis, Cosmo si laissa tomber de tout son long, et par conséquent se trouva allongé, la tête sur les genoux de son...

" **Je pensais, on est quoi du coup maintenant ? Pas que le terme d'ami ne me conviennent pas, mais disons que je n'ai généralement pas l'intention d'embrasser et de coucher avec mes amis.** "

Le rouge vint aux joues de Don. Mais c'est vrai que la question de cette masse allongé à moitié sur lui était pertinente.

" **Et bien, officiellement, étant marié, il te reviendrait le titre d'amant, mais je doute qu'il te convienne ?**  
\- **Exactement.**  
\- **Donc tu es mon petit copain. Mon amoureux. Rien de moins.** "

Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Kathy.

" **Desolée, mais il se trouve que mon amie n'est pas là. Alors j'ai beau être aller balader pour faire gagner du temps à Don, il a fallu que je rentre parce que je n'ai pas envie de manger seule, et que j'ai faim. Et ce que j'ai sous les yeux actuellement confirme ce que je te disais plus tôt, Don. Vous êtes dans une position qu'un couple pourrait tout à fait avoir, et pourtant, je n'ai aucune idée de si vous vous êtes parlé, cette scène est tellement naturelle entre vous deux, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant sans vous rendre compte de rien.** "

Don se leva. Cosmo tomba sur le sol et se releva par une pirouette sous l'œil amusé des deux autres. Suite à quoi les deux hommes se prirent la mains, et tout trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Don pris la parole en premier.

" **On a effectivement parlé, et j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu allais faire. Je veux dire, nous sommes toujours mariés malgré tout.**  
\- **Je te repropose ce que je t'ai dis plus tôt cet après midi, je suis toujours marié avec toi, pour les médias, jouant Mme Lockwood, mais je prends un autre appartement. Pour que tu puisses vivre avec Cosmo en toute tranquillité. Cependant, si un jour je retrouve quelqu'un, je me permettrai de divorcer.**  
\- **Ça me paraît tout à fait acceptable. Je te remercierais jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, et ce en l'espace d'une après midi.** "

Sur ce, ils se mirent à faire à manger, tout en discutant, comme à leur habitude, rigolant de leurs blagues, chantant et dansant toute la soirée. Don et Cosmo cependant, ne se lâchaient plus la main.


End file.
